


I'll Get You Out

by thanatosplaythings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatosplaythings/pseuds/thanatosplaythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet. Lydia finds Laura in her dreams and feels betrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

When she meets Laura it's in a similar way to Peter, but not quite. The difference is just subtle enough for her not to notice it. It's nicer, not like Peter's where it was choking - she was choking, drowning in her mind.

It's not until she finds a picture of Laura with Derek on the mantle of the Hale house, because Stiles has coaxed the grief out of Derek, that she realises the girl in her dreams is dead.

She finds herself kneeling in front of Laura's grave choking back tears.

"You used me. Like Peter did. You're just like him."

She wipes the tears away to see Laura kneeling in front of her.

"No. I'm not using you. Not the way you think anyway," Laura pauses to touch a hand to Lydia's cheek, and she's not sure if she's surprised that she can feel it. "It's lonely here. I'm stuck because of Derek. Was stuck. Now I don't want to go because of you."

Both their haunted eyes stare at each other, bodies not moving and Lydia isn't sure if she finds that sickeningly romantic or not.

"I'll get you out," the promise falls from her lips without her conscious decision to do it.

The words make Laura stare at her with an expression that Lydia can't quite tell is shock mixed with adoration but her hand is still on her cheek and Lydia leans into it. She doesn't know what happens then but she finds Laura's lips in hers and it's cold but she's so warm at the same time.

"I love you," she's not sure if it's her or Laura that says it but they both know it's mutual.

"I'll get you out," she says again with conviction.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Lydia visited Laura’s grave she held a bundle of herbs that Derek dropped into her arms with a doubtful look. 

A pair of arms wrapped around her and a voice of slight surprise whispered, “You came back.”

“I did promise.”

“So you did,” and the smile was apparent in Laura’s voice, “It’s time.”

Lydia looked at the moon and sighed.

“I hope this works.”

“I know it will. You’ll make sure it will.”

Laura kissed her temple before her presence was gone.

-

When Lydia woke there was a warm body pressed against her back and she jerked out of bed ready to scream before she recognised the mop of curls on the pillow and the walls of Derek’s apartment.

“It worked.”

She laughed, tracing a finger down Laura’s cheek.

“I did say it would,” Laura’s voice made her start because Laura’s eyes had still been closed.

“So you did,” and the smile was apparent in Lydia’s voice as she pressed her lips to Laura’s in a sweet, sweet kiss that left them breathless and grinning.

“I could get used to this.”

“I think I could arrange that.”


End file.
